Prologue d'un souvenir d'enfance
by LyLy-ShiPpu
Summary: Une question... un embarras... une nuit... Deux enfant discutent dans le noir: une de 11, un de 13. Lavi est un enfant précoce et Allen est curieux. Puis Link ? il s'offusque. OS ! Not A FIC LONGUE
1. Chapter 1

Surtout, Surtout, SURTOUT !! pas tapéééééééééééééééééééé ______ oui je sais ça va faire quoi... un ans à la fin des vacances (ou ça fait déjà un an ? O__o) que beaucoup attende la suite de "and that's all"... et là je poste une fic (ou OS) qui n'a rien à voir... je suis irrécupérable .... U__U, Mais ne vous en faites pas ! j'ai encore le schéma et l'inspi pour cette fic ! mais... pas la fois pour le moment XDD pourtant l'intrigue est toute dans ma tête et elle est sympa xD. ok ok ok... j'me tais ou je vais me faire trucider xD.

Mis à part ça, j'espère que cette Fic / OS vous plaira =3

**Titre : ** Lavi  
**Auteur : **Ship'  
**Partie :** OS ou prologue.. faut voir xD  
**Personnages :** Howard Link et Allen Walker -petit Lavi qui pointe aussi-  
**Genre :** Drabble  
**Rating (+ warnings) :** PG  
**Note :** Petit truc qui me vient en tête après avoir commencer à lire un Topic inulissime avec un Allen jouer comme une porno-star, dans un rpg... _Noooon fuyez paaaas !! _  
Non en faite ce petit truc qui m'était venue à l'esprit était une grosse parodie que j'avais en tête et où j'étais morte de rire tout seule. Mais au final ça ne l'est pas et c'est plus sérieux -- en faite, j'arrivais en rien à l'écrire en parodie en faite : Lavi passant trop pour quelqu'un de stupide et même moi ça me choquait et j'arrivai pas à rattraper le coup --, et plus choux aussi. mais à vous de lire  
Sinon, pour le Desclaimer... et bien comme vous vous en doutez les perso ne m'appartiennent pas mais ce son ceux de Hoshino Katsura ! Voilà voilà

*****************

Minuit. Chambre d'Allen. Silence... de mort...

Ils ne savaient plus comment ils en étaient venue à parler de ça. En fait si... et ça avait jeté un froid... déjà que l'ambiance n'était pas très chaleureuse...

"Je... hum... oubliez ma question elle était bien trop déplacé... et...  
-Pourquoi... cette.. question, Walker ? coupa le jeune Howard Link qui partageait, ce jours là, la chambre d'Allen.  
-Pour rien vraiment... c'était une question stupide." Mais qui resta sans réponse...

Le silence revenait. Seule la respiration des deux garçons était audible. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne bougeaient, ils restaient dans la même position : sur le dos, les jambes étalées sous les draps, les bras le long du corps, sur les couettes.

"Mais elle était très déplacé... c'est vrai... tenta Link, voulant rompre ce silence bien trop pesant.  
-Oubliez-la... vraiment. Elle est inutile.  
-Je suis d'accord. Mais elle m'intrigue.  
-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Allen avec incompréhension.  
-Elle attise ma curiosité...  
-C-comment-ça ?" Allen semblait alors septique et méfiant, s'étant tourné légèrement vers l'autre occupant de la chambre.

"Ne soyez pas si méfiant, soudainement, s'il vous plais... Je me demandait juste... ce qui vous a poussé à me poser cette question. Rassura-t-il de sa voix enfantine qu'il essayait de faire paraître plus mature.  
-Oh... s'exprima le plus jeune, embarrassé, encore une fois. Je... une discutions avec Lavi...  
-Puis-je avoir des précisions, si cela n'est pas indiscret ?"

Allen hésita. Ce n'était pas les oignons du neveux de chez qui il vivait... Mais d'un autre côté, il avait bien droit d'entendre les précisions au lieu de les sous-entendre...

"On discutait de nos vie et de nos amoureux... Et comme Lavi est de ceux qui ont déjà... enfin voilà... qui ont -- plus bas -- déjà fais... la chose... Et comme vous semblez plus vieux que lui...  
-N'en dit pas plus". Coupa une nouvelle fois l'autre enfant qui reprenait son attitude fermé, pour masquer son embarra.

Allen ne dit mot à partir de cet instant. Cherchant le sommeil. Se retournant dans son lit pour changer de position ensuite, dans un cycle répétitif et gênant de part les frottements des draps. Mais le silence était encore trop lourd. Le karma des deux jeunes enfants étaient encore trop oppressant pour que l'un ou l'autre ne dorme.

"Dites moi, Walker, interpella Link, curieux et sachant pertinemment que le décoloré ne dormait pas.  
-Oui ?  
-Lavi Bookman, quel age à t'il ?" demanda-t-il ensuite, il n'avait pas dans les d... i... hum... ans tout de même... si ?

"Treize ans et quelques, pourquoi ?" répondit Allen, en se tournant vers le blondinet.

Lavi avait le même age que lui et... il... d'accord... Et bien... que cela lui plaise ! Même si treize ans lui semblait vraiment très très très jeune pour ce genre de chose et le choquait beaucoup... mais bon... Il préféra ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

"De la simple curiosité...  
-Monsieur Link ? vous, quel age avez vous ?"

Allen Walker, du haut de ces onzes ans, plaisanta avec cette appellation de "monsieur" car les manière de son camarade l'amusait beaucoup, il aurait aimait être aussi mature. Link ne la releva pas cette mauquerie, lui avouant qu'il avait le même que ce rouquin avec une note légèrement boudeur. Ce qui amusa Allen.

"Lavi est un enfant précoce"

Celui-ci qui s'offusqua silencieusement depuis dehors de la chambre et n'entendit plus rien ensuite, l'ambiance s'étant apparemment allégée. Ce qui l'amusa avant de retourner à sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec un vieille homme.

"Tu rentres bien tard Lavi, fit remarquer Bookman lorsque Lavi regagna leur chambre.  
-Pardon, grand-père, les humains sont vraiment amusant..."

**À suivre...** ou pas...

**************

**Alors ? vous en pensez quoi ? dites moi vos impression je ne mord pas xD ****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Petit Post pour vous annoncé que cette Drabble est Bien un** PROLOGUE !!**

Je vous informe aussi que je premier chapitre de la fic -- qui n'a toujours pas de titre -- est en cours et qu'il est presque fini~

Je vous informe également que le **Titre** à changé et que le contexte temporel du prologue à changé : Les trois personnages on était rajeuni et l'univers n'est plus celui de DGM, mais un univers parralelle que vous découvrirais au premier chapitre. Le Rating sera bien élevé, je vous previen 3

_En espérant que vous aimerais 3 bisouuu_


End file.
